


No Seas Celoso

by chadillacboseman



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadillacboseman/pseuds/chadillacboseman
Summary: Pero gets jealous of the attention a soldier gives you at the bar.
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader
Kudos: 21





	No Seas Celoso

Pero glared at the soldier as he spoke to you- puffed up chest and an overconfident air, typical of a new recruit. You smiled as he spoke and playfully threw your head back in an exaggerated laugh with his every joke. You knew the Spaniard was watching the soldier’s every move, awaiting the moment when he inevitably overstepped his bounds. Pero’s hand twitched on the pommel of the blade that rested at his side, itching to draw it and run it through the soldier’s gut at a moment’s notice. 

The soldier was handsome, by the corps’ metric anyway; at least he appeared to bathe regularly and his face was clean-shaven. But it wasn’t about that, not really, it was more about the growing agitation on Pero’s face as he watched the two of you talk. Pero wasn’t necessarily jealous- you’d peg him more as possessive. He would never stop you from talking to another man, but he would certainly make it known that you were his. 

But it wasn’t until the soldier reached out to stroke your face that Pero made his presence known. In an instant, he had moved to your side, and his large hand had clasped over the soldier’s like a vise. His face contorted in a snarl as he crushed the other’s hand and pushed him to the floor, ignoring his pleas and yelps of pain. “¡Largaté!” Pero growled as he released the man’s hand and turned to face you. The entire bar had gone silent, and you felt your face heat under his fiery glare. “Let’s go, hermosa,” his voice was even, but the pressure with which his hand pressed against your lower back betrayed his feelings.

The two of you walked back to the inn in total silence, you trotting behind Pero, trying to keep up as he huffed on in silence. When you arrived, he pushed you into the room and shut the door behind him. The dim oil lamp in the room was enough to illuminate the Spaniard’s face, a mess of scars and rigid frustration. “Pero, I-” he cut you off with his mouth on yours, a messy kiss full of bites and grunts. 

“Did you want that soldier at the bar?” Pero growled against your lips, his hands working to undo the front of your blouse. You knew what to say, but your boldness got the better of you, “And what if I did?” Pero pulled away from you and stared into your eyes, his expression unreadable. “I would have run him through on my blade. I would have killed him right there,” Pero’s lips brushed against yours as he spoke. His face was neutral, but his voice was brimming with emotion. “I would have killed him. And then I would have taken you at that bar as the light drained from his eyes.” You shuddered at his words, knowing them to be true. 

Pero ripped the blouse from your torso and tossed it to the floor carelessly. “The soldier would never get to see this,” he grunted, his rough hands coming to find your breasts. You moaned at the touch, pushing against the pads of his fingers on your skin. “He would never touch you like this,” he whispered, his lips ghosting against your ear. You shuddered, feeling your body grow warm with his touch. 

Abruptly, Pero pulled away and his eyes found yours in the dim light, “Go lie down on the bed.” He commanded, and you obeyed, moving slowly to lie down on your back on the bed. “Take off your clothes,” there was an edge to his voice, and you did so without hesitation. Pero slowly unlatched his cuirass and belt and let them fall to the floor until he was naked before you. He stalked toward you slowly, almost catlike, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

You spread yourself out before the Spaniard, and he eyed you hungrily, moving to position himself between your legs. You felt his hot breath on your inner thigh and shivered as his stubble brushed against your skin. Slowly, torturously, he kissed the skin of your inner thigh until his lips met your folds. He moved to hike your legs over his shoulders and gently spread you with his thumbs, exposing your throbbing clit. Pero’s tongue made one long, slow, drag from your entrance to your clit and you bucked your hips into his mouth with a whine. 

“Do you want this?” Pero’s lips brushed against you as he spoke, “Or do you want me to find someone from the bar for you instead, hmm?” The warmth grew in your face again and you plunged your fingers into his hair. “I want you,” you whined, trying to push his face into you. He chuckled, barely a low rumble in his chest, before he planted his mouth on your clit and began to work his tongue slowly. You let out a gasp and pushed yourself against him, relishing the feeling of his mouth on you and the grating of his stubble on your skin. 

“Do you think the soldier at the bar would have made you feel like this?” Pero slowly teased a finger at your entrance before pushing it inside you, and you let out a cry of pleasure. “N-no,” you breathed as he curled his finger slowly within you. “No. Only I can do this,” he growled, quickening his pace both inside you and on your clit. You felt your climax building, threatening to boil over at any moment. You entwined your fingers tighter in Pero’s hair, panting, as you neared your finish. “Pero, please..” you breathed, barely able to speak his name. A second finger inside you was enough to drive you over the edge and you cried out in ecstasy, your cunt clenching around the Spaniard’s fingers as you came. 

Your body was limp as Pero’s fingers left you and he moved up your body, planting kisses along your stomach and chest until he reached your face. You wanted nothing more than to close your eyes and drift to sleep, but the sudden clutch of Pero’s hand on your chin snapped you back to your senses. He was looking into your eyes, his expression intense, “I am not done with you yet,” he grunted as he moved to pull your legs up over his hips. You let out a whine as the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance. “So wet for me,” he murmured as he moved the tip up and down your slit, and you let out a breathy moan at the feeling. 

Pero pushed into you slowly until he was completely buried inside you; no matter how many times he fucked you, you would never be used to how big he was. Typically, he gave you a moment to adjust, but tonight, he was in no mood to accommodate you. He clutched your hips and began to thrust at an unbearable pace, pushing you into the bed with every buck of his hips. The only sounds you could muster were whimpers and gasps as he fucked you relentlessly, chasing his own finish. You squeezed your eyes shut as the waves of pleasure hit you, almost unbearably, with every thrust. Pero’s hand found your chin again and he turned your face to his, “Look at me,” he growled. You obeyed, looking into his dark eyes, barely illuminated in the dim light of the room. 

“The other men might look at you,” he panted, his voice shaking as he continued fucking you unrelentingly, “but none of them will ever see you like this.” You whimpered and clutched at his broad chest, feeling a second climax building at his words. “None of them could ever make you cry out their name,” his grip tightened on your skin, threatening to leave ghosts of purple for the morning. Pero’s pace grew erratic and sloppy as he came closer to his finish. With one final jerk of his hips, he let out a strangled grunt as he spilled inside you, and you felt yourself clench around him in your own frenzied peak. 

The Spaniard collapsed beside you with a sigh and pulled you against him. You rested your head on his sweat-coated chest and he wrapped one muscled arm around you. “I’m sorry,” the words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. Pero’s expression was unreadable in the darkness, but he tensed ever-so-slightly at your words. It was a moment before he spoke, uncharacteristically softly, “You have nothing to be sorry for, hermosa.” His other hand came to find your face, and he ran his index finger down your cheek slowly. “The other men can look. But you are mine.”

You sighed into him and closed your eyes; you felt his breathing slow as he drifted to sleep, and his grip loosened slightly. Sleep gripped you quickly and you let Pero’s breathing lull you into dreams, knowing that he was right, you were his.


End file.
